Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services and technologies. For example, service providers that offer navigation and mapping services to users may also present those users with relevant advertisements and other content that match their current location. Moreover, such services may provide relevant content to user based on a prediction of where those users might be in the near future. However, due to randomness associated with user movement, it may be difficult to determine the particular routes that the users will take, the places that the users will pass by, etc.